


Finally

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so short and so unoriginal but I needed to cheer up a little bit so I just wrote whatever</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and so unoriginal but I needed to cheer up a little bit so I just wrote whatever

Mickey was sitting by the kitchen island, gaze fast glued to the half peeled label on the green, glass bottle as his teeth gnawed on the inside of his bottom lip. The lump in his throat was growing bigger and bigger by the second, his stomach knotting up.

 

Ian was in his room, door half open as he got ready. Ready to go on his date. Apparently there was some guy at work who had asked him out, and Ian - being Ian - had grinned and said yes immediately. Well, that’s how Mickey imagined it at least, he obviously hadn’t been there.

 

The thing was that three days ago, when Ian had first told his best friend about it, Mickey had swallowed down the sour taste in his mouth and smiled, said that it was about time. Meanwhile, his brain had been spinning. He didn’t like this, not one fucking bit.

 

Ian shouldn’t go out with some other clown, Ian should be going out with Mickey. Mickey had decided that night that he needed to tell his roommate how he felt, that he was in love with him. Fuck, that he had been in love with him for years.

 

Alas, Mickey - being Mickey - had procrastinated, kept pushing the moment further and further along until finally, here they were, Ian getting ready for his date, having zero idea how Mickey felt about him, and Mickey was way too much of a fucking chicken to tell him.

 

Mickey stayed still, eyes blinking slowly, his thumb moving up and down, peeling off more and more of the label off of the beer bottle in front of him, his mind spinning like a fucking race car. One second he decided he was going to go in there and tell Ian how he felt, and the next he decided that that was a stupid fucking idea.

 

“Alright, Mick. I’m going.” Ian’s cheery voice rang throughout the apartment as he came out of his room, walking over to towards the front door, head slightly turned towards the kitchen, looking at Mickey as he spoke.

 

“Don’t” Mickey hadn’t even beer aware that the word was on the tip of his tongue, but there it was. He swallowed roughly, clenching his eyes closed. Ian frowned, taking a few steps away from the door.

 

“Don’t what?” He asked confused.

 

Mickey contemplated shaking his head, saying that it was nothing. But he had been pushing at this for four fucking years, and he had never gotten this close to telling Ian how he felt. It was now or fucking never. He swallowed again, letting his eyes drift open as he stood up, walking over to Ian who was still standing in the middle of the apartment, waiting for his roommate to elaborate.

 

“Don’t go” Mickey said, forcing himself to make his voice a little bit more powerful as he took another step closer to Ian. His eyes were on the floor as he continued speaking, figuring that he had nothing to lose and everything to gain by finally spilling his guts. “Four fucking years” He spoke, lifting his head, blue eyes falling on confused green ones. “I don’t want you going on a date with some other guy”

 

Mickey could have said ‘I’m in love with you’ he could have stated ‘It makes me jealous’. But he didn’t need to say anything more to make it clear how he felt, with the words that did come out of his mouth, something inside of Ian’s brain snapped into place, his entire stance somehow relaxing, the confusion falling off of his face as he nodded.

 

“Okay” Mickey frowned at that.

 

“Okay? Just fucking like that?” Ian let out a small noise in between a breath and a chuckle, sighing contentedly as he placed a hand on the back of Mickey’s neck. Somehow, despite the fact that they had never expressed their feelings to each other, they didn’t need to. They both knew.

 

Mickey leaned into Ian’s touch, and as their lips met, everything seemed to make sense. His entire body felt as if he was lit on fire, blood vibrating through his veins, all from a soft, simple kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Ian swallowed, his tongue darting out to lick his own lips, savoring the taste of Mickey on them.

 

Maybe it was strange, how easy and without question they just went into this. However, the truth was that it had been a long fucking time coming, and since Mickey had finally - fucking finally - let Ian know that he felt the same way, neither of them wanted to wait.

 

“Just like that, yeah”


End file.
